Luna
by Dying Moon Of Luna
Summary: The story following the young maiden, Elizabeth as she finds herself in a beautiful new world, far away from the modern day reality. However, her enemies are rising and her new home is threatened. Does she have the power to overcome this evil?
1. Masquerade Mistress

Chapter 1 – Masquerade Mistress

**Chapter 1 – Masquerade Mistress**

Titania? Ophelia? The Lady of Shallot? I've often wondered where these beautiful characters are born – or are they always just distant figures of an artist's lonely imagination? Are we, as human kind, sick and tired of the world that we live in, that we all like to believe in fairytales, that there is something more to life than the smoke from the factories, the clicking of rickety carriages and the shuffling of busy feet on the streets below? I am no intellect, I do not know science or logic. I do not care for fact nor truth – if that is what it is. No, I prefer to bury my head in literature whether they be Shakespeare's romantic tragedies or a weeping poets moving words. As well as many folk, I love to believe that such tales may have actually occurred, sometime in the past. People of today's society are usually too narrow-minded – they've moved away from tradition, and now I guess we're moving into a new era, with these amazing new inventions that are making miracles in the world of industry. Is money all we crave? Is that all we live, and die for? I hate the vast and empty world that we have created. I wish we could travel back to the times of folklore…

My name is Elizabeth Scott, born on the 31st October, 1863. I am the youngest daughter from a reasonably wealthy family, so I suppose I am quite lucky in this day and age. My family and I live in a beautiful mansion home, which originates back to the 13th century when it used to be an abbey. The gardens surrounding our home are simply exquisite. Beyond the main gate, we have a beautifully kept lawn, where as children, my sisters and I would play. Beyond the lawns, we have the rose garden which is one of my favourite places to read as the smell of the roses ensnares your mind, and senses. The stony path through the rose garden brings you to the lakes. Here, I could sit for hours, listening to the trickling of the nearby stream and the singing of the birds, living in the dense woodland which breaches our land.

Sitting here, beneath the trees I feel at home. It's so quiet; all you can hear is the swaying of the branches above you and the whistling of the wind as it dances with the leaves. I don't know why I love this tree so much, I guess it's because I feel protected. The branches embrace me. The Great Oak, how old it is, I'm not quite sure, I just know that it has been here for as long as my family have held our home. It's very dear to me because it holds my family's history. My mother used to love this tree when she was young, and so did her mother.

Sometimes I just need to be on my own, away from the rest of the world, and the particularistic opinions of others. My eldest sister, Anne, was preparing for her wedding to a man whom I had never met. I can understand why, it is such a big day for her to be giving her body, her mind, her soul to one man on this day where everyone's eyes would be on her, but the peace back up at the house was disturbed because of that.

Last night, I left my balcony doors open, so that I could listen to the wind and the movement of the leaves, and watch the moon and the stars glistening in the midnight sky as I fell asleep. I don't know why, but I've always done this since I was a small child because it made the nightmares go away and ensured that I would have a peaceful night. I had dreamt the same dream that I had always dreamt - the same dream of fairies and elves in some mystical land that was hidden from the world. Every time I awoke from this dream, I would wish I could just disappear and hide myself from the world too. But this morning, I didn't have time to escape properly, because Alice, our maid, came in and woke me up at the early hours in the morning.

"Elizabeth, wake up please," she whispered into my ear, as though she was determined to disturb my slumber. "You know we have a big day ahead of us with Edward's parents coming to meet the family. You need to be up early to get ready for their arrival, it is essential that we give the best welcome we can, as the first impression is always vital."

Edward was the man that Anne was going to marry. He was from a very wealthy family, who had much more money and status that we ever did. My parents thought it was very important that Anne married someone much richer than ourselves, for some reason that I don't quite know or understand. It's not as though we are struggling, I mean, we live in such a beautiful house and can afford much more than we need and are much luckier than many people in the world today. I don't know why it is, but everyone just seems to be obsessed with money now. My father is a doctor, a well respected profession in our society, and most nights after work he will go to places and mingle with people who came up with truly amazing things, that really helped to shape the world of medicine. He, himself, hasn't actually done anything like this just yet, but he's determined, although I wonder if he just wants to do it because there would be lots of money involved. My mother on the other hand, is just a dreamer and doesn't attempt to make us any more money. She just hopes that one day her three daughters will marry Prince Charming and live happily ever after with everything that we could ever have dreamed of.

Although I had never actually met Edward, I knew that he was a very nice man from what Anne had told us. He was part of the army, and also very fond of travelling. For the past six months, he had been in North America studying the life of the American Indians, but he was due to come here this morning with his parents. Anne had actually met him one night about a year ago, when she had been out with her friends, and they had started a romance, but kept it hidden from us until she actually got engaged. I think it was because my father was very protective over us, and she wanted to make sure that Edward was serious about her before telling my father, because he might have done something he would have regretted otherwise. But I just know how much Anne loves him, and I'm happy that she has found someone.

My other sister, Victoria, was a musician and travelled to many places with the orchestra. Currently, she was in Paris and apparently she was now seeing someone called Jacob, who also played the violin. She had been sending letters home, telling us all about him. Although she was a couple of years older than me, almost twenty one in fact, she was still very fickle, and could never decide what she wanted, so part of me felt like this relationship wouldn't last very long, and that this 'Jacob', whoever he was, would end up getting hurt. At least she's with someone though…

After I had finished breakfast, I ran quickly back up the stairs and into my room to get ready for the big arrival. When I entered, I was surprised to see Alice sat on the edge of my bed, with a large parcel on her lap which was decorated with a beautiful crimson ribbon.

"Your father has just informed me, Elizabeth," she said, with a smile across her face. "That Lord Nicholas and Lady Jane are also bringing their youngest son, and he apparently has been showing great interest in you. So, your father has bought you a new dress for you to wear when they arrive."

"But I don't understand, how can he show interest in me, when he doesn't know me, or has never seen me?"

"Your father has been writing to his parents," she replied. "They have been asking for more information about the family, you know, to gather more of an idea of what their son was marrying into. So I understand that your father probably described you to them, and told them more of the type of person you were and what you were into, along those lines. If I were you, I would be very flattered, because I hear that their youngest son, James, is a very handsome young man."

"But Alice, you know what daddy is like…"

"Yes I do, Elizabeth, but this just shows that he must think very highly of young James, and of his family, if he would happily give two of his daughters away to these boys. Now, shall I help you with this dress?"

Alice was a very loving, sweet woman who I had always got on with since I was little. My father had picked her up from the orphanage when she was just thirteen years old, and from that day she had worked in our house as our maid and nanny, but had always been more like a member of the family. My mother saw her as a sister, she always shared her problems to Alice, even the things she couldn't share with my father. I think Alice probably knew more of the family secrets than we did. She was a very curvaceous, pretty woman. Her large bust and behind often had my father locked in a daze when she came to wait on us at the table, which usually left my mother with lips pursed, eyes glaring.

She untied the ribbon, and lifted the lid off the parcel. Inside, was a beautiful white gown with delicate lace detail. I slipped it on, and it hugged my body perfectly. I truly felt like a princess, in this flowing white gown. Alice also took out a deep crimson corset, and as she laced me in, I could feel my ribs being pushed together. All of a sudden, this made me uncomfortable. But I guess the first impression always takes the less important things into account, for example, how perfectly a woman is sculpted. I often wondered why a tiny waistline and curvaceous figure attracted a man to a woman so much, after all, the corset just over exaggerates everything, and makes it seem like something it is not. It hurts so much and I can hardly breathe when I'm wearing one, especially when Alice fastens me into it as tightly as it will go. But in the end, I guess that 'no pain, no gain' is usually the outcome. Basically if you want a man, you have to work for it – another lie that society has sold to people. But, I wasn't complaining, that corset certainly flattered my shape.

"Oh Elizabeth, you look beautiful!" smiled Alice, as she carefully slipped an ivory comb into my hair. "I chose this comb, because I thought it complimented the dress, and your beautiful red hair. Now, don't you make a lovely picture miss?"

As I was checking my hair in the mirror, my father announced Lord Nicholas' and Lady Jane's arrival.

I walked downstairs with Alice and waited in the hall with Anne and my mother, who were also both dressed up smartly. The front door opened, and four people entered. The Lord and Lady both looked very posh, you could tell that they were upper class just by looking at their faces, how perfect their skin was and how clean their hair was. Lady Jane was a very elegant woman, I would have guessed she was in her mid fifties, but she had a very petite figure, and her greying hair was tied back into a tight bun.

Edward took my sister into his arms, and kissed her passionately. He was also very smart and proper, and had short dark hair, and a moustache that seemed to highlight his face, although I suppose the great big smile on his face also did that too.

The fourth figure was hiding behind his parents, as though he was shy, but then he emerged. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped slightly, as he was the most beautiful looking creature I had ever seen. He was quite tall and well built, and it was amazing how you could see his manly figure in the attire that he was wearing. His face was well carved, with perfect cheek bones and deep brown eyes … and how soft his intensifying black hair was, it was just at that perfect length when you could run your fingers through it playfully…

He smiled at me softly, and I felt my stomach give a playful leap. As he took a couple of steps forward, I felt my cheeks flush into a rosy red. When he reached out and took my hand, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Greetings my lady," he whispered. "My name is James. I've heard so much about you, and may I add, you look very beautiful on this fine day."

So that is how I came to where I am now. I just had to get away to reflect upon things I guess. The trees and the water are so comforting because here, I can escape in my thoughts. This was the first time I'd ever felt anything for a man. He made me go weak at the knees, my palms sweat, and my heart race. Was this love? Surely not. We all know that love at first sight is myth, don't we? Do you think that my father knows something? I don't quite know what, but perhaps he just happens to know that myself and James are destined to be together, after all, he was very accepting.

I can see everything. The day when he proposes to me, will be such a beautiful day. We'll go riding in the countryside, laughing as we go. Birds that usually hide in the long grasses, will take flight as we gallop through the open fields, and the deer will look up to watch us as we pass. After a short while, the horses will start to tire, and he will suggest that we take a bit of a break and go and fetch some water. So we will lead the horses down to the beck, set them loose and sit down on a chequered rug next to the stream. Here, we will eat lunch: fresh bread from the bakery, fine cheeses, and juicy tomatoes. For a while, we shall sit and watch the fish in the stream, as they sit in the flow of the water, still and waiting, only moving when a smaller fish comes its way. Then, as if by surprise, he will take a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket, tell me how much he loves me, and will ask me to spend the rest of my life with him. Gladly, I will reply with a yes. Then, I shall sit for hours in his arms, watching the sun set behind the trees.

For the wedding, we will hire a beautiful medieval church, with tall arched windows and a renaissance style painted ceiling. This will be the day that I have waited a lifetime for. All the people I love and adore will be there, waiting for me, and when I walk in through those big wooden doors, they will all turn and stare at me in amazement, with tears in their eyes. I will see him stood at the front of the hall, which will feel like a million miles away, but there he will be stood, waiting just for me. It will seem kind of blurry, like a dream, but it will be real. From then on, we will spend the rest of our lives together, grow old, and watch our children grow up and take our place in the world.

A few weeks later Anne and Edward were married and happily starting their new lives together. James and I had been spending a lot of time together as well. Even though his parents had moved back home, he had stayed with us for a little while longer. He was sleeping in one of the guest rooms, but it was no problem, we had lots of space. The last few weeks had been magical, and I really felt like finally somebody appreciated me for who I am, and not who they want me to be. I had been showing him all the places that I consider sacred and close to my heart, and he was really understanding and almost inspired by my perspectives. His smile made me melt. And his eyes, oh his eyes….I don't think I ever wanted him to go home. I think I'm in love with him.

Not only were these feelings based on the time we shared together, but also from the type of person that he was, and where his interests lay. He had been telling me of how he was fascinated by literature, especially Shakespeare and Homer. He was fascinated with the middle ages, and loved the idea of living in a castle, becoming a knight and fighting, hands on, to defend the ones you love. Well, that's what he'd read about it anyway, we don't know for certain whether things were exactly like that all those years ago, do we? He really was an amazing person.

As it was the night before James left to go home, my father decided to host a masquerade ball as a farewell party. He invited all our friends, and made sure it was going to be a night to remember.

It was a Saturday evening, and my father had taken over the town hall of the nearest city. The main room was spectacular, with its marble floors, and classical style columns that circled the three floors. Gold and white emphasized the grandness of the place, and in the centre of the room was a very beautiful, elaborate baroque staircase. Angels carrying harps and smiles were painted intricately on the ceiling above, which gave me a distant feeling of heaven. I bet that every woman that walked into this place tonight would feel like a queen, because I certainly did.

Many of the guests had arrived earlier than expected in spectacular outfits, each with their faces hidden behind some form of mask. Five minutes before the party was about to start, a string quartet started to set up their music in one of the corners, and then bang on seven, they began to play a slow, majestic waltz. More and more guests kept pouring in through the door, mostly in pairs. Those that didn't come in pairs however, quickly found someone to dance with. The place was beginning to get very full, and I'm sure more people turned up than were invited, but as they were all masked, you couldn't tell who was supposed to be there and who wasn't.

I stood for a while, and watched the crowds dancing, turning and spinning in time together. I was so captivated by the elegant beauty of the hall, and everyone in it. I began to daydream once more of times long gone when these dances would have been regular rituals for the royal and wealthy. How I wondered, what would it be like to have been brought up in such a magnificent splendour of lifestyle? I know that it would have been well suited to James and I.

It had been a while since I had seen James, so I decided that I would go and look for him, after all, he had promised me a dance or two. I began to squeeze past through the crowds, and searched all over the dance floor, but couldn't find him anywhere, but then I saw him stood in a hidden corner on the right hand side of the staircase. He was talking to a woman who had her face covered that I didn't recognise, and curious as I am, I decided to slip behind one of the columns and watch them. They were laughing and joking, but then, she stopped laughing and smiled at him, and brushed his cheek with her palm. He clasped her hand with his, removed her mask and…..kissed her.

I literally felt my heart break in two. Something was being wrenched out from inside of me and was causing me so much pain. Feelings of anger and hate began to brew up inside of me. He betrayed me – he said he loved me. How can someone say those three most precious words, and yet not mean them? I really believed that we had something special. He had shown me something so wonderful and so beautiful, something that I had never seen nor experienced before. Now I just felt like he had deceived me, as though he had purposefully set out to break me. I felt so ashamed of myself, that I had let myself dream about him and I spending our lives together, because now those dreams had been tortured and there was nothing left but pain and sorrow. I had felt appreciated, adored and beautiful when I had been with him, but now I'd lost him, I felt like an empty shell. Ugly. Useless.

I couldn't stay within the same space as him any longer, so I moved back across the hall, this time pushing my way through the crowds with my head down and tears gushing down my face. People watched me as I went past, wearing faces of both disgust and curiosity. They didn't understand why I was crying. They all just thought life was perfect and that you should always be happy. The masks they were wearing, they didn't need, because each one was wearing a permanent mask anyway – covering up their true selves and how they really felt. I couldn't do that, I just had to let it go. I had to be real.

I guess I felt like I was neither here nor there, not anywhere. My dreams, dignity and values had been stripped from me and left me bare and cold. The room started to spin, and the faces of the people surrounding me began to blur. I fell to the ground, and saw a disguised face peering over me. He looked different from everyone else, by the fact that he was wearing a mystical green colour, and there was a visible image of a dragonfly on his mask. I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and carry me somewhere as I drifted away.


	2. Moonrise, Moonset

Chapter 2 – Sunrise, Sunset

**Chapter 2 – Moonrise, Moonset**

It was a fine summer, when the trees and flowers were in full blossom and the birds were singing gleefully. You couldn't move for butterflies, fluttering through the grass playfully in pairs, occasionally stopping to sit upon a flower which swayed gently in the soft breeze. The smells that punctuated the air were of freshly cut grass, the purity of the water and the distant scent of oranges as my mother would make freshly squeezed orange juice for us, to cool us down after we had been playing. Anne, Victoria and I would be playing dress up outside, in fancy frocks which Alice had made especially for us. I was always a green fairy, Anne was a blue fairy, and Victoria was a pink fairy. These were the happiest times of our lives, when we knew of no troubles that went on in the world outside. We just had the security of one another, our family, and the dreams and fantasies that we each held dear.

On this one fine evening, we had members of our extended family round for a meal. We all sat outside on the patio on a beautiful oak table, which my late grandfather had carved himself. The sun had just begun to set in the sky, which created many beautiful colours appear above the silhouetted trees, an almost marble effect with purples, reds and blues. After we had finished eating, our parents, aunties, uncles and grandparents would watch us play with our cousins in the open green space in front of them. I could see my father laughing at me when I fell over trying to race my cousin John to the start of the stream…It made me so happy, knowing how loved and secure I was, like nothing could ever go wrong…

… But in that same year, I had encountered the complete opposite. I guess all through my childhood, I thought the world was the perfect place because my family built a wall around me, and stopped me from seeing what went on in the real world. My childhood always seemed like a dream. Distant faces keep appearing when ever I reflect back, that were always happy, but now I can see that all those smiles were fake, and inside there was pain and anger. I would often have the same reoccurring dream, of a merry go round, spinning round and round, carrying happy children, laughing and joking. The atmosphere would always be pleasant and bright, but then, the colours would begin to fade, and the image of the children would begin to blur. Shadows would begin to dance around in the dark, and screaming would fill my head. I would always wake up, in the dark…alone, and cold.

At the age of twelve, I saw something that made me hate the world, and everyone within it. I remember one night in the middle of winter, we had gone to the city to visit my mothers sister, Diana. Uncle Rodney (Diane's husband) was the owner of a very large mill that made a lot of the city's cloth. He owned a house in one of the city districts, at the top of a long street that stood out dramatically amongst the mill workers houses. Their houses were all back to back, and three families would try to live in one house, which was very cramped and caused many hygiene problems and the like. My uncle lived in a rather large, well built house with a lovely garden in comparison, which made me pity all those people who were working for him, who could pay for nothing luxurious with their hard work and low wages.

My aunt had asked me to go outside to collect the washing in, as myself, my mother and my sisters were all helping her with the cooking and preparations as my father and Rodney were supposed to be making business plans in the other room. When I stepped outside to collect the washing off the line, I heard a muffling noise from around the corner, and I took a step forward. There, my uncle was pushing Victoria with all of his body and all of his strength, against the wall of the house - his hand covering her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. His braces were on the ground beside them, and it appeared that only his coat was covering them. I just stood there, looking at the horror on Victoria's face, the veins of red in her eyes, the terror in her expression. I knew then, that I could not say a word. Somehow, if I did, things would become much worse. I couldn't say anything, not a word, not a single word, to anyone…

…All of my memories and all of my dreams rushed through my head like a speeding freight train, each face I saw was not clearly shown, and the piercing screams of machinery grew louder. I awoke suddenly, to find myself in a calm place. The noises in my head had died, and instead all I could hear was that pure silence you hear when you stop dead in some dark woodland. I then realised, that that was exactly where I was. I was sat up, in the middle of a forest floor in the darkness. Surrounding me, was nothing but tall ancient trees and a bright moon placed high up in the sky.

The only thing I remembered was the feeling of heartbreak. The only images I saw in my head were animated faces of people that I'm sure I knew, but couldn't quite place the names. All I knew now, however, was that I had no idea where I was or how I had ended up here. It was as if I'd suddenly lost all knowledge and understanding, as though life had just taken a new turn, and I had created a new story. I was certain that there was a chapter before this, in my life, but what had happened, what plots had unravelled, I had no idea. Why was I lying on the ground naked? Why was a clutching this peculiar mask? Why was my face covered in dried tears? I had no idea, and I was so confused. Alone, I slowly lay down on the forest floor again and let the tears flow silently once more, so that my sight began to blur.

Another vision came to me. It was in the dead of night, and I was stood at the top of the highest tower of a magnificent castle. The views were phenomenal, for miles around you could see nothing but trees, open spaces, and the darkened skies in the distance. Below me, was a vast lake which looked like a bottomless abyss. The murky waters were so still and calm, yet dark and disturbing. In the middle of the lake, was what appeared to be an angel, stood there just as motionless as the water where he was rooted. I saw that his wings were torn and broken, and that each single string on his harp was snapped. A creature that was once full of joy and praises had finally fallen. A deep well filled up inside of me. Why was there so much sorrow? As I gazed for longer and longer, more fallen angels began to appear, all stood just as still as the first. I decided to walk out of the castle and to the lake where these figures were, to try and gain a better perspective. I stopped dead in the middle of my tracks. The forest that was once so full with life and fine greenery, was now bare and cold. The trees stood like skeletons, casting dark shadows upon the ground. A cold wind passed me, but the sound of birds was not heard on this gust like most mornings. There was a clearing in the centre of the forest which was filled with thousands of graves, with no inscriptions upon them.

I awoke once more and just sat for a while thinking about what I had just seen.

After what seemed hours, I saw some motion in the trees. In the distance, were floating candles, held by dark, slow moving figures who stepped so silently, not a sound was heard. I watched them for quite a while; it seemed like a never-ending procession. Suddenly, I saw one figure move their cloaked head and focus their glance in my direction. Their facial details were hidden by the darkness cast by their cloak and all I could glimpse was a lightly bearded chin, soft lips and a pale complexion. My heart warmed, as I realised that I was not alone. A soft breeze hit my face, followed by quiet whispers of my name….

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth…."

I had no idea where these words were coming from. They were almost being carried by the wind, as if spoken by a spirit. Beckoning, they sounded…they made me want to follow the hooded figures, and see where their journey led.

I stood up off the ground, and continued to watch them walk by in the darkness. My feet began to walk, as if guided somehow by the lights that were dancing ahead. I could still hear nothing but silence. I noticed that the moon appeared to be shining majestically over the woodland, as I continued to move forwards. I caught glimpses of Luna's bright light, drifting amongst the trees below her, as if acting as the only source of light that this dark world had. I saw in the distance a bright light, stronger than any of the other moon beams, which seemed to hit the centre of the forest. After a while, the silence was killed by the hooting of owls, and the distant calls of wolves. I could feel the eyes of magnificent creatures piercing all around me, as there were pinpricks of reflected light emerging from the dark plantations around me. I could still see the moving figures ahead, but they appeared to be slowing down even more, and they began to chant. I had no idea what they were saying, as it appeared to be in some ancient language. The sound they produced was very melancholic, and just made the atmosphere appear to be even darker.

Before long, I was walking up a path leading to a clearing, which the light of the moon was highlighting. The further I walked up this path, the less wild it became. Broken flagstones began to form an uneven pathway that followed the curves in the forest trail. Alongside this, were what appeared to be very old gravestones, all dressed in ivy. This place seemed haunted, as if some spirit of despair was filling the place. Death had never been anything that had scared me, instead I had always been intrigued. I had often wondered what life awaited you once you were no longer part of the world. I knew for sure that there was definitely something on the other side, but not sure what. I felt very peaceful, here, in what appeared to be a cemetery. I wasn't quite sure why, but it was almost as if I could relate to the eeriness that was surrounding me. Why, did I feel my heart begin to open suddenly?

I continued to step forwards, and on my right I saw fallen columns also dressed in ivy. There were also the remains of other buildings that were scattered around, that lay abandoned on the forest floor. It was almost as if at one time, there had once been civilisation here, but had since been long forgotten. Did this symbolise death? That once we were buried, we were forgotten, and that all we had ever stood for, was also forgotten?

I soon saw where Luna had fixed her gaze. She lit up what seemed to be an old, gothic abbey. The beauty amazed me, as it stood in the moonlight. Intricately carved details shaped the building, and the empty arched windows illustrated the night in all its glory. Outside, stood the long line of the hooded figures I had been watching so closely. I suddenly remembered the figure who stood out in particular, the man who had caught my gaze. His face comforted me, but I had no idea who he was. No one else seemed to notice I was there. Everyone continued to face forwards, and didn't realise that there was a naked red haired woman, gazing at them from around one of the trees close by. Was I, and my unknown sweetheart, the only truly living people in this world? Was every other person just a ghost?

The hooded figures began to walk inside, still chanting. It somehow reminded me of a funeral procession, going into the house of God and saying farewell to a loved one. If this wasn't the case, it certainly seemed to be a form of spirituality, as the light of the moon appeared to act like the light of God. The last figure paused as he went through the doorway, and turned around and glanced softly at me. It was him.

I heard words on the wind once more, but this time they were whispering some form of poem, or riddle, which I did not quite understand.

"Flickers of hope beaming in the night,

Echoing soundly….dancing,

Lost in the dark…..

Voices….

Forever lost….

In the vast emptiness,

In the world we call our home."

These words of despair hit my heart, so hard it began to hurt. Suddenly, I realised that these words had more meaning, than any other words I had ever heard. There was something about this new land, that was so powerful and so intense. Even though I had no idea what it was, I knew it was there. Ever since I had arrived here, so unexpectedly, I had felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. I could see it in the way that the trees drooped, and the way it's inhabitants moved so quietly, yet miserably. This whole world was in mourning, for something, or someone. I was intrigued, and just had to know more.

The candlelight beamed in the hall before me, as I watched the hooded figures place their single lights into a long rectangular holder at the front of this immense, stone sanctuary. The lighting was very dim, and the candlelight bounced off the stone pillars softly. I saw that vines, and ivy had begun to entangle themselves around the pillars and up the walls, to illustrate the abandonment once again. It was as if someone had let the forest to grow wild, and destroy a world that had once existed here. Was nature fighting back through a man's corrupted world?

There was a large stained glass window at the far end of the hall. Luna was beaming brightly through it, and her light came directly in, and focused upon a tomb just in front of where all the candles stood. I noticed that everyone else had stopped, apart from one person who had come up to stand up at the altar. Everybody had their heads bowed in silence. Their leader began to speak.

" May You rest in peace, our Mother of Sorrow. May Your Spirit sail to a world of forgiveness and light. You have shown mercy upon our lives, as Your radiance brought hope to a dying world. In the future, darkness will fall and the evil around us will consume us. The destruction of our home, will be the death of us. We pray that in Your last years, You will send us one last ray of light. For You have been a beloved friend of us all, we pray that You do not leave us now. Mother, release us from our pain…"

He glanced over at me again and his eyes sent visions, dreams and memories into my mind. I was stood beside a large crystal lake. The gentle waves reflected the moonlight within them, as they gently attacked the shore. I stood there for some hours, surrounded by the heavily clad warriors at my side, waiting. At last, I saw flowing white material, that seemed to be clothing a human figure, drifting towards the shore. A beautiful woman, clothed in flowing white fabrics and garlands of flowers lay in front of me. Her once fair face, was now cold and dead. Her eyes were glazed, and the once soft expression which her face had portrayed, was now motionless and empty. Her hair was limp, it was as if all life had been taken away from her. Her hands could no longer grasp her lovers hand. All the beautiful flowers that once adorned her, were now dead.

I saw the tears forming in his eyes. Like miniature waterfalls, they began to flow silently as his eyes stayed locked in mine. I knew right then, in that moment, that this was reality. Tears only flow in a real world. They ran deep within his soul, in his very veins, his tears flowed. Something haunted him, a prophecy that only he knew. It brought him great sadness and pain. Why did this sadden me? I knew nothing of this world, of this man, or of anything that now surrounded me. The whispers began to surround me once more.

"Mother, release us. Send us a new hope…."

Great whisperings began to echo around the great hall, bouncing off the stonework, hiding within the shadows. Both the light and sound made my eyelids feel heavy.

"Requiem aeternam, requiem aeternam…"

The cries grew louder, and were followed by bellowing cries of despair….

" Requiem aeternam…"

The power of sleep took over me.

I awoke in the empty hall the next day. It was no longer night time, but instead sunlight was flooding in through all the windows, in all four sides of the building. I could hear birds singing outside. From what I knew so far, it was a very beautiful morning. I noticed that the stonework that had been hidden in the dark the night before me, was covered in words. Everywhere, words flowed across pillars, flagstones and on the tombs that lined the edges of the hall. I slowly moved towards the tomb that I had noticed on the altar the night before. In it, lay a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, and had fine, silky blonde hair. Beautifully scented flowers adorned her. I recognised her as the woman from my dreams, from my visions. But the woman who I had seen being pulled from the lake had surely been dead? Then, why did she look so fresh faced now?

I stared at her for quite a while. I wondered if she had a connection as to why I was here, maybe in some way she could give me answers. Who was she? That question was burning in my heart full flame, I was yearning to know that answer. Even though I knew nothing of this world, I somehow just knew that she was part of the reason why I was here.

I noticed a dragonfly come in through the window and he placed himself upon her breast. He was a bright green colour, mesmerizing. As I gazed at him in wonder, I realised he seemed so calm and peaceful. I had never been this close to a dragonfly before. I remembered seeing them once before, wherever I had come from, but I had never met one so tame. Before I knew it, he had flown up to rest upon my shoulder, his wings flickering quietly. Perhaps I had a friend in this world after all.

I had no idea what his name was, but he was great company and made the world seem less bleak. We strode amongst the trees, that were no longer bare and cold, but were covered in beautiful leaves of so many different colours. Blossom was raining down all around us and was dancing on the soft breeze. Bluebells covered the ground below, and were infested with bees and other insects. The air was so bright, and smelt so sweet.

My dragonfly friend flew through the air and disappeared behind a growth of roses. In the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful pearly white figure gently striding towards me. I turned around to see if I could get a clearer glimpse of this creature, but the light that was protruding from it was so strong, I could not see. A twisted horn came forward out of the atmospheric glow, and then I saw that it belonged to a beautiful mare. She was a unicorn.

I suddenly remembered exactly who I was, and where I had come from. My name was Elizabeth, and this place was not my home, I came from the mortal realm. My heart had just been broken, and the last thing I remembered was falling to the floor. Then I had awoken here, in this dream land. I had never felt so alone and yet so peaceful and calm at the same time. Everything about this place just seemed to make me feel at home. The trees, the flowers, the animals, they were all dying species from the world where I came from. But at the same time, there seemed to be no one here, apart from the strange man I saw the night before. Even so, everything was so silent. It seemed as though he couldn't even speak, or if he did, the words he would have spoken would have made no sense at all to my ears. Still, he had given me some hope. None of the other men with him had even seemed to notice me. Perhaps he was trapped here just like I was? Perhaps, we had both died? Who was that woman in the lake? Where were my family? And, where on earth was I?


	3. Elizabeth's Grave

Chapter 3 – Elizabeth's Grave

**Chapter 3 – Elizabeth's Grave**

The birds began to sing sweetly outside, and I felt a soft breeze fall upon my face. As I slowly opened my eyes, I realised that I wasn't where I thought I was. Where I had been had felt so real, but it appeared to have been just a dream. My heart sank. How many times that had happened, I had lost count. Many times previously, I had awoken in the middle of a wonderful dream, only wishing it had been real. I could have sworn that man in the forest had been real though, he had a face, I had felt his pain. I looked over towards the window, and as usual, my doors were swung open. Alice must have come in when I passed out and opened them for me. She was a darling; she knew that the smallest things sometimes made the biggest difference. It made me happy, somehow. Yes, I did feel some peace, amongst all this pain and confusion that seemed to have lingered, but grown so much stronger since the night before. I can't believe James could have been so cruel. He seemed so perfect, but then I guess you should never judge a book by its cover. If I had only read a little more into him, instead of basing our relationship on my stupid, childish fantasies, then perhaps I would have uncovered the truth a lot sooner.

But oh, the dream, how could it not have been real?! Everything had been so real, almost touchable. I know I should just accept that it was probably a dream, everybody would just tell me that anyway, but half of me believed it to be true. I always had been a little dreamer, and I had always believed in something beyond what I saw with my naked eyes. It had definitely been an experience. The other dreams I had encountered had never been so vivid and true, every detail remained in my head still. And the masquerade felt like it had happened months ago, even though it had just been the night before. I knew, somehow, it had happened. So, I chose to believe.

It was a Sunday morning and Victoria had just come home from visiting London with her orchestral companions. My mother had sent myself and my sisters out into the fields to pick some flowers as we were having a guest over for Sunday Lunch. The fields seemed rather hazy this morning, as the grass was dry and bladelike, acting as a home to thousands of insects, which carried the fumes of summer on their backs.

"Elizabeth, are feeling alright?" asked Victoria, as she came running up behind me. "You have said nought but two words to me since I arrived, and you seem uncertain in yourself."

"Her heart has been broken, sister." Replied Anne, in my stead. "She certainly doesn't need you prying, and boasting about your new found love."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I wish someone had warned me, or informed me as I walked in through the door. Maybe then I would have known better not to share my news…"

"It's ok, Victoria," I said, glumly. "You were not to know, and I do not want you to worry. I am truly happy for you, I am. But this is my problem, it shouldn't bring you down as well."

"Now Elizabeth, your problems would never bring us down," said Anne, as she slipped her hand in mine. "You know that we are always here to help you. We are your sisters, we are here to comfort you. Now if you ever need to talk to someone, don't think twice about approaching us."

"Thank you, Anne, and you too Victoria…"

I knew they only meant well, even though I knew that neither of them had had their heart broken before. Edward was Anne's first love, and probably her last. And Victoria was usually the heartbreaker. I hadn't told anyone about my encounter with the stranger in the woods the night before. They'd probably just think me stupid for falling for an imaginary character, although, I knew he wasn't. Whatever his name was, wherever he was hidden, I knew it was my duty to find him.

We must have spent around three hours outside in the fields gathering flowers before we returned home to mother cooking lunch in the kitchen and an unfamiliar guest sat in the dining room talking to my father. I could only guess that he was the man that Victoria had told us so much about, Jacob. He was very fair and sweet faced which complimented my sister well as she was also golden haired and attractive. I knew in my heart, that he was a very nice gentleman and would treat my sister well, but if she would repay him the same way, I wasn't so sure. But, I knew from the look on her face as she walked in through the door and saw him sat there, that she probably would, for once in her life.

"So, Jacob, I hear your father is the conductor of the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra," said my father, just as he had cut into his chicken. "Your family must be quite well off in that case, I hear conductors earn a decent pay packet, especially in such a well known orchestra as well."

"Ah yes sir, he has been with them for many years now. It has been very good growing up in such a musical family, as my future has been paved out in front of me since I was a small child. As my father is such a respected man, it meant that I could play with virtually any orchestra I wanted, with his contacts and that – even though my skills may not always be up to standard!"

"What instrument do you play, Jacob?" asked my mother, politely.

" The violin."

"Ah, the same as dear Victoria here. I gather you met through the orchestra then?"

"Yes ma'am, although I only joined this particular orchestra a few months ago, just before Paris. The conductor kept changing the seat arrangements for the first few nights, as he seemed to be rather picky on how the orchestra were visually; he liked symmetry and order at its furthest extent. But in the end, Victoria and I ended up sitting together on the last few nights. She was so beautiful, I swear I kept playing the wrong notes through most of the songs, as I was too busy looking at her!"

"Ah, such a wonderful story," chuckled my mother. "It's wonderful how our three lovely daughters are finding love at last; Anne and Edward, Victoria and yourself, Elizabeth and….well, I'm so happy for them, it's all I've ever dreamed for them. As soon as you find your love, everything else just seems to fall into place."

Her words felt very cold to me, so I kept my head down and tried to look as though I wasn't paying any attention to their conversation, as I was sure I wasn't the only person in the room with a very large knot in their stomach. Anne was staring at me awkwardly, and my father was gazing at my mother with a frown upon his face. I know she didn't mean to push the knife in a little deeper with what she said, it just came out, as always. She never thought before she spoke.

Victoria was very much like my mother; vibrant in the way she dressed and how she presented herself. They were both lively characters, very much in your face, but it seemed that their animosity could become a little out of hand in some situations. Anne on the other hand, was much more like my father; she was a very respectable woman and had an intelligent head on her shoulders. She was very cultured and had her principles. I didn't really take after either of my parents; I just lived in my own world most of the time.

A couple of months later, the family received some rather unexpected news, but it was somewhat distressing to my ears. Our Uncle Rodney had been elected by the local priest to be a figure of authority within the Church. We all knew how conservative the Church of England were, and they would only give out such a special position as this to someone who they thought lived their live without sin, and was a role model to the rest of God's people. I'm sure you can understand how unfair this was to my ears, considering that that man was a pervert and a rapist; a man who treat women as though they were his slaves. Of course, not many people knew this and even if they suspected it they would probably just push it to the back of their minds. After all, Uncle Rodney was a respected figure in society, and to think badly of him and promote your feelings would put you in a lower position.

We had been invited to a christening at St. Peter's church, which was where he was to make his debut in his new position. We all gathered into the church that warm, Sunday morning, our brows dripping slightly as we were crammed into pews. My family had never really been the church going type; my father had no face for religion and my mother had issues with the church. I knew that we were expected to attend a service every Sunday, but my father kept saying to his friends that we always had other engagements. We probably went about once a month on average, just to keep up appearances and to not make people suspicious. After all, England was a Christian country, and those who openly did not follow Christianity, were spat upon.

I did respect the Christian beliefs, and I think I knew what the true teachings were, which I accepted full heartedly. However, I could not understand why some of these people would profess one thing, and then practice another. I remember from my Sunday School lessons as a child that God created everyone as equals, but this isn't reflected in our Christian society. Christian men were out in the other side of the world at that moment, trying to take over America but killing tribes of Red Indians in such harsh ways. When people talked about these Red Indians, they called them 'savages' – So much for treating others as equals, as God tried to teach His children. And respecting the environment, whatever happened to that? Today we do nothing but destroy; it seems even heathens are more Christian like than our nation. Sometimes I really just wish I could speak out, but I knew I'd be ridiculed if I did. Because I was a woman, I wasn't allowed to speak my mind, or try and step away from my cleaning and cooking duties in order to make a difference for the better in this world… Another thing the church had control of.

The thoughts of what had happened on that night a few months back was pressing hard against my mind again. I hadn't thought about it for a while, but it all came back today because I knew I would be seeing James today, as it was a newcomer in his family that was being christened. I hadn't heard much about what had been happening in his life as it seemed members of my family just tried to avoid the subject now. They knew the hurt he'd caused me. Even though Edward was his brother, I held nothing against him, because he was a decent man and showed my sister and my family respect. Siblings aren't always alike…

I realised now that I must have been sat in the service for around fifteen minutes now, it had already started and I hadn't been paying any attention at all. I suppose my mind just wanders off with me sometimes; I'm not sure whether that is a blessing or a curse. Strangely, I hadn't noticed the handsome woman that sat on my left. She was wearing the most gorgeous cream and pink lace gown, and her finger was betrothed with the most spectacular diamond I had ever seen. She had a very pretty face and delicate figure, and her hair was coiffed perfectly and would shine vibrantly whenever she turned her head. She was perfect; I could tell she was the type that when she walked past, every man would leer after her. I thought I was rather plain in comparison. I thought she looked very elegant with her figure and all, whereas I found myself rather frumpy with my larger chest and rear. She was the man's ideal, and society's ideal of a perfect woman. I, on the other hand, was nothing special with my dark red hair, but just fairly average and nothing particularly special.

Although no-one had actually said this to me, I knew it was true: I knew what society wanted. In fact, many people had complimented me on my features, but I never believed them. I'm sure they just put it on for show, with my recent struggles in love; they just wanted me to feel part of something, even though I wasn't. I didn't take much interest in my appearance; I thought it was what you were like on the inside, whether you were a good person or not that determined if you got the decent things in life. Although, I had come to realise that that was not necessarily so. The rich and the beautiful would always have a greater advantage than the rest of us. Alice on the other hand, spent her time making sure I looked my best every single day. She absolutely adored my hair, as it was longer than both of my sisters. Anyway, no matter what other people claimed to think about me, it didn't really boost my confidence at all. Whenever I came across a pretty woman, I found her as competition and would always compare myself to her. It seemed I always found myself fighting in a losing battle; they all had more going for them than me. It made me so upset sometimes, knowing that I could never have what they had. But I suppose that is just being selfish, I can't complain too much. After all, there are so many people that are less fortunate.

The service was nothing really special. I'd sat through a thousand of these types of services, where everything was so robotic and predictable. It was almost as if the church officials didn't want to do this kind of thing anymore, there was no obvious passion in their job at all. I'm sure that God wouldn't have been fooled so easily.

I had seen my aunt staring at my uncle fondly as he was stood up by the altar in his robes. He had a smile on his face, that didn't quite deserve to be there. How could he stand there and deny what he had done? Didn't he care at all? But I suppose that after all, he just thought women were here to satisfy his sexual needs. He never said anything of the sort, but you could so easily tell in his actions, his ways and the way he looked at you.

That night eight years I go, I remembered so clearly. Victoria, on the other hand, had never mentioned it, but I knew that deep inside it still really haunted her till this day. I saw fear in her eyes every single time Uncle Rodney came into view. Whenever he looked at either of us, he had a look in his eye that suggested he had some kind of power over us that we would never be able to overcome. I wished so much, that one day we would be able to defeat him and tell the world who he really was.

I watched him closely as he was subtly eyeing up all the young women in the room. I could see his mind wandering off into sick fantasies whenever a girl moved. It made me feel quite ill, to know what people were capable of.

"Child, what is with your sour face?" whispered my father, as he leaned across.

I just looked at him briefly, and turned away again. I wanted to tell him everything so badly, but I knew that he would never believe me. Although, there was a slight chance, I wouldn't risk it; Uncle Rodney knew how to silence me well and truly.

At the end of the service, everyone gathered together outside. I was kind of glad that I hadn't seen James today; perhaps he hadn't come. At the same time though, I couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed. Perhaps I wanted to show him how well I was coping with out him, even though that was a complete lie. I really missed him, and what he had done still really hurt. I wasn't particularly angry anymore, I'd gone past that stage. I was just….lonely.

Victoria and Jacob came over to talk to me, both holding hands and smiling. I pretended to look as though I didn't mind…

"Elizabeth, have you seen this necklace that Jacob bought me from town yesterday?" She showed me a beautiful diamond and gold necklace that alone was probably worth more than the entirety of my mother's collection - and she had a lot.

"Yes, it's beautiful. It really suits you. Whereabouts in town did you get it, Jacob? I believe Anne is craving something similar, perhaps I shall point Edward in the right direction."

"It's from a small jewellers, down Oxford Street, past the bakery," He replied.

"Oh, how –"

Lovely…

I had just spotted James over Victoria's shoulder. He looked as though he was looking for someone. Then, I saw the beautiful woman that had been sat next to me in the church walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek. I felt an angry fire burning in the pit of my stomach; a mixture of pure anger, jealousy and hurt.

Victoria turned around to see what I was staring at, and her smile soon faded after she saw who was there. I think James had noticed us all looking, so he grabbed this girl, and started to kiss her passionately on the lips, whilst holding her close and gently caressing her back. Evil bastard. I'm sure he knew how much he was hurting me at that moment. If I had a bow and arrow at that moment, I knew exactly who my target would have been.

"Elizabeth!" he said joyfully as he bounded over to us. "I feel it has been a while since we last spoke. I pray you are well and in good keeping?"

I didn't reply. I just stared at the ground and tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed him come over.

"Elizabeth?" He tried again. "Have you met my fiancé, Clarissa? I told her about our meeting in the spring, and she has been dying to meet you, my dear friend."

Friends? He knew full well that we had been more than that. Lovers more like. Perhaps we would have been engaged a couple of weeks later if he hadn't kissed that whore during the masquerade. And perhaps, maybe we could have been friends if he had any ounce of remorse for what he did to me. But no, he preferred to rub my face in what might have been.

"We are planning to get married in the beginning of the winter," he tried, one last time. "Perhaps we will see you at the wedding?"

Success.

"Oh, how….delightful."

I turned around, and started to walk away. Finally, he had gotten a word out of me, but only when he pushed it in so deep I could no longer bear it.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" Victoria asked after me, but I carried on walking.

I soon found myself sat in front of a large ornate gravestone, staring at the name of 'Elizabeth Scott' encrypted on its face. This was where my grandmother was buried. My parents had named me after her, because she had given so much to our family that my father thought he'd give her something back in return. I remember as a child, she had been my best friend. She had always fascinated me somehow, and I had always felt safe when I had been in her arms. The day she died came as a terrible shock; it was like I had a huge gaping hole inside of me, where she once was. I missed her so much. Everything had changed since then.

I adored cemeteries. They were so peaceful, and quiet; a good place to relax and have a good read of a book, or just to meditate. I knew many people thought of them as scary and creepy places, and some even believed that vampires and evil ghouls inhabited them. I actually found them quite fascinating, and very beautiful. People used to say that the first soul to be buried in a cemetery would be the keeper of other souls that were buried there later. I hope my grandmother was being looked after by a gentle soul.

I found the art and the architecture to be so intricately designed in these places. Great monuments stood, decorated with large columns and stately entrances to honour the dead. Others stood a little more elegantly with angels standing tall, pointing to the heavens, indicating the new home of its buried soul. I loved how nature broke up these wonderful masterpieces; softening the harshness of death, and giving a spot of life back into the place.

My father used to tell me that when he was a child, they used to have huge funeral ceremonies, and that the dead were well respected back in those days. That is why they gave them such grand mausoleums, and why they used to take photographs of the dead and keep them as a memory. He used to say how relatives would come from far and wide to visit the deceased, and pay there respects with expensive ornamentations and flowers – just to say they hadn't forgotten. It made me so sad, to think that today all people got was a small headstone and then they were just left there. Hardly anybody visited the dead anymore, relative or not, because cemeteries were feared places in society today. All because of those silly stories that were spread around…

I felt a soft, warm hand grip my shoulder in a reassuring kind of way.

"I knew you would be here. This is where you always come when something affects you in a bad way. Either here, or down by the trees."

I looked up, and saw my father looking down at me.

"Yes Elizabeth, I do know. I'm not quite as blind as you may think, my dear. I can sense quite easily when something has vexed you, and a few moments later you will have disappeared. I have seen you many times sat against the Great Oak from my study upstairs, and I have seen you leave drawings and poetry here for your grandmother. I think it is very sweet of you, and your grandmother would be very proud."

"You've noticed the things I leave here?"

"Yes, of course. Why, you don't think I never visit her do you? I may be a proud man, but I am not like the rest of men in society."

I knew that my father visited his mother quite a lot, but I thought that the grounds keeper would have removed the presents of paper wrapped up in string that I left for my grandmother; I just never thought my father would have seen them.

"I know father, you are a wonderful man."

It was silent for a while, but I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my neck, wondering what to say to me next.

"I saw you with James earlier. And I'm guessing from your location now, that he upset you?" he asked.

"Yes, in a way. He has a fiancé now, you know? He tried to introduce us."

"Ah, I understand. You know, Elizabeth, not all our lives are perfect. You may think that you have had a bad deal, and no doubt you have, but others go through similar experiences too you know. It isn't just you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Take me for example, I went through a similar situation to yourself when I was your age. I haven't told your sisters this, but I was actually engaged to someone else before your mother. But, on the eve of our wedding day, she ran away, and I never saw her again. It broke my heart, it really did. I didn't want to speak to anyone for days, because I felt embarrassed and ashamed. But, it wasn't long before your mother came along and I soon forgot all about it. I soon found happiness, and you will too, my darling. Just have hope, because you will meet the right man, and I guarantee, he will be a cracker!"

"Thank you, daddy," I replied, feeling slightly better. "You always seem to know what to say when I'm down."

"Well, I'm your father aren't I!" he said, chuckling.

With Anne living away from home now, it was quite hard to get much sense out of two nutcases (my mother and Victoria), but my father was always around. I know we didn't talk that much because he was a very busy man, but when we did, he always knew what to say to make things better. I loved him so much, and I really wouldn't know what to do without his guidance. If anything were to happen to him, I would be lost.


End file.
